Loneliness
by Lotus Dream
Summary: A guy deals with his pride as he tries to end his loneliness and find love. Yaoi. SetoX?
1. Seto Kaiba in the Morning

*Disclaimer: O.K. This will be the only disclaimer given and stands for all the chapters making up this story. I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, (manga or anime), or any of its characters or plotlines. There it is. Short and sweet.  
  
*Warning: This is a yaoi story. It will also contain lime/lemon which will be clearly marked in case you want to skip it.  
  
   
  
~ Seto Kaiba in the Morning~  
  
Kaiba's room  
  
   
  
He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 4a.m. He reached his hand over and turned off the noisy clock. He yawned, stretched in bed and opened his eyes. "Another day." he said faintly. "Lights on" he then said, in a louder voice, and the room was instantly illuminated. This was one of his most recent installations to his home. A voice activated lighting system. That was on of the perks of his job. He could use his home as a testing site for all the new inventions. This was one of his favorites. It was up there along with the automatic shower, which he now decided he must put to work, or he would never fully awaken.  
  
He got out from underneath the dragon filled purple comforter and headed for the shower. He honestly preferred his old blue comforter better, but Mokuba strongly suggested he should use a color other than white or blue on his bed. He took his brother's advice but couldn't fully deviate from the blue area of the spectrum. He thus chose purple for the comforter's background and black and red for the color of the dragons. Both were facts Mokuba easily noticed. Yet Seto was quick to point out that neither the comforter nor the dragons were blue or white. Seto smiled as he thought about this. His brother was the only person in the world he would ever take "strong suggestions" from.  
  
As he entered the bathroom the lights turned off while the bedroom lights instantly dimmed to an almost imperceptible range. That was what made them so special. Once turned on, the lights would use sensors to detect where they would be needed.   
  
Once inside the bathroom Seto quickly undressed and entered the shower stall. The water automatically turned on to Seto's desired temperature; water hot enough to fill the room with steam in a matter of seconds. He stood underneath the water, closed his eyes and simply let it run down his body for a moment before he began to bathe. He loved taking his morning showers. He woke up earlier than he needed to just to make them longer. This was the only time of the day when he could just relax and not think about anything. Something he greatly treasured.  
  
He got out of the shower, put on some khaki's and a blue button down shirt, and walked in the bedroom. He walked over to his desk and picked up some papers, which he then put inside a briefcase. He walked out of his room and walked next door into Mokuba's room.  
  
He stood there, in the dark room, with only the light form the hall, looking at his brother while he slept. He did this every morning. It was his jump start for the day. He hated getting up this early, going to school, going to work, and dealing with everybody around him who was only interested in him for his wealth and prestige. But he did it for his brother, and watching him sleep safely in bed made everything worth it.   
  
He walked toward the bed, leaned over Mokuba and kissed him gently on his head. He then walked out the room and quietly closed the door behind him.   
  
He walked down the hall, down the stairs, went out through the back of the house, and headed towards the gazebo within his vast and alluring garden. The fresh air and view had always allowed Seto to work more comfortably than in an office, so every spring he would have a desk be put within the gazebo from which he would work from. He entered his makeshift office and began working. He became so engrossed with what he was doing he didn't realize how late it had become.  
  
"Hey, Seto, are you ready?"  
  
"What?" asked a confused Seto, who looked up and saw his little brother at the back door.  
  
"Its seven thirty, are you taking me to school today?" asked an almost pleading Mokuba.   
  
"Shit!" mumbled Seto to himself. Then in a louder he answered Mokuba, "no, sorry little brother. Have Joe take you."  
  
"All right," responded a slightly disillusioned Mokuba. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah. Have a good day at school."  
  
"You too," said Mokuba as he turned and walked into the house.  
  
Seto thought about how many times he had gotten too involved in his work and forgotten about Mokuba. He hated himself greatly for doing this to Mokuba. This was the only thing he ever regretted doing in his life.  
  
He quickly put his documents in order and into the briefcase. He again had no time for breakfast so he didn't even think about it. He simply ran inside the house where a servant had his school uniform prepared in the living room. This was not the first time this had happened. He quickly changed, grabbed his backpack, (which was prepared by another servant), ran out the door, into his car, and sped off. Seto Kaiba had not been late to school yet, and was not about to begin today.   
  
   
  
   
  
Kaiba stepped inside the classroom just as the tardy bell rang.   
  
"Whoa! Kaiba was almost late for once. This is a day to remember!"  
  
Kaiba gave Joey a looke that sent chills down his spine. Not an easy thing to do I might add.  
  
Kaiba utterly hated school. He had no need for it. He was far smarter than any of the other students and he was already head of a multi-billion dollar corporation, but he still had to go. He thus never paid attention to any of his instructors and spent most of his time on-line, monitoring his corporation. He was doing just this as he was suddenly snapped back into the class by his teacher.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!!" yelled the woman, "put away those cards or I will confiscate them."  
  
"Fine," replied a resigned Joey as he put away his deck.  
  
"God Wheeler. When are you going to learn you can't teach an old mutt new tricks," stated Kaiba in a challenging voice.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean you SNOB!!"  
  
"Oh that really wounded me" mocked Kaiba as he held a fist up to his chest. "Come on Wheeler, even a dog as dumb as yourself could figure out what I meant to say," Kaiba kept his voice at an eerily calm. "No? Well then, let me illuminate your dim mind. It doesn't matter how much time you spend with that deck of yours because you will never be able to improve you're skills." Kaiba ended with a lightly sinister smirk.  
  
Joey bolted from his seat and headed toward Kaiba, who only sat four seats behind him at the back of the room, but was instantly detained by Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"Both of you stop this right now or you'll receive detention!!!!" belted out the teacher.  
  
Joey turned around and took his seat, while Kaiba returned to his computer.  
  
Kaiba could always count on Joey for entertaining him at least once during school, and today was no exception. School quickly ended without further incidents and Kaiba headed for his office at Kaiba Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I would like to take this time to mention this is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate any comments you may have, whatever they might be.   
  
Thank You  
  
  


	2. Seto Kaiba in the Evening

~Seto Kaiba in the Evening~  
  
   
  
Upon sitting at his desk, Kaiba looked at his schedule and saw he had no appointments, something rare, but he did have much paperwork. He thus decided to lock himself in his office for the rest of the day, yet again.   
  
The time quickly passed for Kaiba and it was nearly nine in the evening when he received a call on his private line. The number of which only Mokuba held.  
  
"Hey Mokuba. Sorry I'm not home, but I have a lot of work to finish."  
  
"That's fine Seto. I just think you need to stop working so much."  
  
"I will…someday"  
  
"Soon hopefully"  
  
"Hopefully…"  
  
"Listen, Seto, can I spend the night over at Yugi's house tonight?"  
  
Seto thought about it for a moment. He was sure the rest of the "gang" would be there as well. Kaiba didn't particularly like the idea of his little brother hanging out with them, but he also didn't want his brother to be home alone on a Friday night.  
  
"Fine, but be ready to go home by nine in the morning tomorrow, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Seto. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes. Good night Mokuba."  
  
"Good night Seto."  
  
   
  
   
  
Kaiba had allowed his brother to spend the night at Yugi's house because he expected his paperwork to take him a few more hours. He was a little depressed when he found a more efficient way of doing the job which made him finish working only thirty minutes after he had talked to Mokuba. He would have to go home to an empty house, and he really didn't want to do that tonight. He didn't want to feel alone tonight. He made a phone call.  
  
A man answered the other line.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"May I speak to Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on,"   
  
In the distance "Lily! It's for you." "Thanks."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meet me in the room in thirty minutes."  
  
Kaiba hung up before Lily could respond.  
  
A hotel room **Lemon Section**  
  
A tall, dirty blond, hazel eyed beauty enters the room in which Seto is currently in. She throws her bag on a chair and closes the door as she takes off her sandals. She looks at Seto, who is sitting at the edge of the bed, and removes her dress, revealing nothing but her bare skin underneath.  
  
She walked towards Seto and knelt down in front of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his lean, yet toned body, while he caressed her breasts in circular motions around her nipples, careful not to get too close. This was all done for his pleasure alone, not hers. He loved to see the expression on her face as she silently begged for him to touch those hardened nipples fully knowing he never would, because he never had before.   
  
She began to gently kiss and bite his chest, making Seto give small moans. She slid her tongue down his chest and stomach. Once she reached his belly button, she made him lie down upon the bed, as she continued to move her tongue lower until it reached the border of his pants. She quickly undid the button and zipper and removed them exposing a very excited member. She ran the tip of her tongue up down it's length until Seto pushed her head forward, making her engulf the member completely into her mouth. Seto's hand never let go of her head and guided it to his desired rhythm. When he felt he was about to cum, he closed his eyes and pictured the one person he could ever think about "going all the way" with.  
  
**End of Lemon**  
  
When he finished he pushed Lily away and got up. " You can take whatever cash I have in my wallet." he said as he went into the bathroom. He would probably not tell anybody else to delve into his wallet and take something without being supervised, but this was Lily and he trusted her. Not because she meant anything to him, because she truly didn't, but because he knew she was smart enough to realize she could get more from him if she remained loyal, not faithful, but loyal.   
  
He walked inside, closed the door and waited until he heard Lily leave. He the turned on the shower and stood underneath the water. He didn't cleanse himself. He simply allowed the falling water to do it for him while he stood there, with tears in his eyes. Not because he was ashamed of what he did with Lily. To him that just a simple business transaction. She provided a service he was willing to pay for. No, he wasn't ashamed of that. He was upset, no, more like depressed his life had gotten to this point.   
  
He was alone. Completely and utterly alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N The first few chapters are going to go at this pace, but they will get more active beginning at about the 5th chapter. Sorry if I'm boring any of you but this is all needed for later chapters.  
  
Thank You 


End file.
